Jeune demoiselle recherche son prince charmant
by pomme-violette
Summary: Cadeau pour Louve26, publié sur Hp-valentin. La chasse à l'homme est ouverte pour Hermione, l'éternelle célibataire. Grâce à l'aide de Ginny et de Luna, et celle officieuse de 2 Weasley, Hermione arrivera-t-elle à trouver baguette à sa main ?


**Titre**: Jeune demoiselle désespérée recherche prince charmant

**Auteur** : pomme-violette

**Couple**: Hermione Granger / Charlie Weasley

**Rating**: K

**Nombre de mots** :

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à J.K.R, même l'idée du couple n'est même pas à moi.

**Note :** -Lotis-et-lola est toujours ma beta.

-Cet O.S. est mon cadeau de st-valentin pour Louve26 qui a déjà été publié sur la communauté hp-valentin.

* * *

Ca va bientôt faire deux ans que j'ai rompu avec Théodore. Deux longues années durant lesquelles un énorme vide s'est installé dans mon cœur.

Je m'attendais à cette rupture, Théodore et moi ne recherchions qu'un peu de compagnie dans les temps troublés de la guerre contre Voldemort. Et depuis, ma vie sentimentale n'a pas changé : inexistante. J'aurais peut-être dû faire un peu plus d'efforts pour aller vers les autres, au lieu de m'enfermer dans mes livres et mes études.

Je tiens entre les mains le carton d'invitation du mariage de George Weasley et Angelina Johnson et je fais la promesse que ma vie va changer. Je ne veux plus être seule. Je ne supporterais plus une autre année à cocher "célibataire" sur mon parchemin des impôts. Allez courage, je finirai bien par trouver chaussure à mon pied !

Je vais en parler à Ginny. Après tout, ça fait longtemps qu'elle me secoue pour enfin trouver quelqu'un. Elle doit savoir comment s'y prendre vu la bague qui orne l'un de ses doigts.  
Mais, où peut-elle bien être ? Le dimanche, tous les Weasley sont au Terrier. Je vais faire d'une pierre de coups, je pourrais voir à la fois ma rouquine préférée mais aussi le reste de sa famille que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

De la fenêtre de la cuisine, je peux voir les garçons s'amuser dans la neige. Assise autour d'un thé à la menthe en compagnie de Mme Weasley, j'attends patiemment que sa majesté Ginny Potter finisse de se changer. J'ai toujours admiré Mme Weasley : elle a élevé du mieux qu'elle peut ses sept enfants, et ce, avec beaucoup d'amour. Parfois, je doute d'avoir un jour ma propre famille. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, de la dernière invention moldue qu'Arthur a cru réussir à cacher, de la carrière de Ron et Ginny dans leurs équipes de Quidditch ainsi que de mon évolution au sein du Ministère.  
J'écoute le monologue de Molly qui me décrit la cérémonie tant attendue.

Encore une fois, ça se passera au Terrier avec la famille Weasley réunit au grand complet. Et comme à chaque fois, j'ai peur que la maison ne s'écroule tant il y a de monde. Mais bon, elle a quand même supporté les cérémonies des Weasley en ménage : Bill et Fleur, Percy et Pénélope, Fred et Alicia, Angelina et George, Ron et Luna et enfin Ginny et Harry. Comme le dit Molly : autant de mariages et bientôt des petits enfants ça ne la rajeunit pas. En fait, il n'y a que Charlie qui est " un célibataire endurcit et fier de l'être ". En même temps, je doute que la compagnie féminine soit très présente dans sa réserve de Dragons au fond de la Roumanie.

L'arrivée de Ginny me tire de mes pensées. Je remercie Molly pour son thé et Ginny et moi partons à l'appartement de Luna.

Affalées sur un gigantesque et confortable tapis, je leur fais part - à grand renfort de pots de glace et tablettes de chocolat - de ma bonne résolution. D'après les filles, il était temps. C'est fou ce que je me sens soutenue dans ses moments là. D'après Ginny, le futur homme de ma vie est quelque part autour de nous, et notre mission est de le trouver. C'est pourquoi je suis obligé de délaisser à mon plus grand regret ma choco-grenouille pour griffonner sur un parchemin, les hommes de notre entourage, du plus proche au plus éloigné.

- **_Harry Potter_** ( propriété privée et exclusive de Ginevra Molly Weasley )  
- **_Ron Weasley_** ( idem mais cette fois-ci pour Luna)  
- **_Victor Krum_**, recalé car il ne sait pas prononcer mon prénom correctement  
- **_Draco Malefoy_**, très riche, très mignon, il s'est amélioré depuis la fin de la guerre, mais m'a traité de sang de bourbe pendant sept ans  
- **_Blaise Zabini_**, pareil que si je ressortais avec Théo

- ...  
- Pitié les filles, je ne veux pas finir avec quelqu'un comme Goyle ou Crabbe !

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a des célibataires au Ministère, au journal ou même dans mon équipe de Quidditch. Quoique pour la dernière, c'est pas si sûr. Il suffit d'ouvrir grand ses mirettes et on finira par trouver un beau spécimen rien que pour toi ! s'exclama joyeusement Ginny à qui cette chasse à l'homme semblait plaire.

- Je suis sûre qu'Harry serait ravi d'apprendre que tu aimes mater des gars quand il n'est pas là.

Pour réponse, je reçus un des coussins du canapé en pleine tête. Luna décida d'intervenir avant qu'une nouvelle guerre n'éclate :

- Bon alors nous sommes toutes d'accord pour l'opération matage. Mais je serais toi Hermione, j'ajouterais aussi des filles. Mon père dit toujours qu'il y a plus de femmes que d'hommes sur Terre, donc ça te fait plus de choix.

Même après une heure à lui expliquer que seuls les hommes m'attirent, Luna est bien décidé à me chercher une femme " _juste au cas où_ ". C'est désespérant.

8888888

- Arthur mais réveille toi !, fit Molly en secouant sans ménagement son mari.

- Que... qu'est ...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les jumeaux ont encore énervé la goule ? demanda précipitamment son cher mari qui aurait bien aimé continuer à dormir.

- Et bien, le problème Charlie a enfin une solution ! Ecoute bien mon plan.

- Euh... de quel problème parles-tu ? A ce que je sache, Charlie n'a aucun problème, murmura Arthur encore à moitié endormi.

- C'est bien une réponse d'homme ça ! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il n'a toujours pas de fiancée ! Je refuse de laisser mon petit souffrir de solitude encore plus longtemps et foi de Molly, je lui aurais trouvé quelqu'un avant la fin de l'année ! S'emporta cette dernière.

- Molly, ma chérie, je t'en pris : sois raisonnable ! Charlie est assez grand pour trouver sa femme tout seul ! Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en mêler ?

- Bien sûr que si, c'est mon rôle de mère !

- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où tu es intervenue dans sa vie privée ?

- Hum... non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Alors je vais te mettre dans la voie : une jeune femme très gentille, maladroite, auror que tu avais déjà essayé de mettre avec un autre de tes fils... Ca te rappelle quelque chose ?

- S'il n'avait pas mis tant de mauvaises volontés, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient fait un très joli couple !

- Tonks aimait déjà Remus ! Admets que tu as fait une énorme erreur.

- Bonne nuit chéri, fit-elle en se retournant pour être dos à lui.

- Molly admets-le !  
- ...

8888888

Cela fait déjà plus d'un mois que l'opération " jeune demoiselle recherche son prince charmant " est lancée. Luna et Ginny m'ont organisé des rendez-vous avec leurs amis/collègues, le plus souvent sans m'en avertir. Souvent gênée, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir été de bonne compagnie. Le journaliste, le fabriquant de potions, le futur auror avait beau être gentil, il leur manquait un petit peu de charme qui définit le prince charmant.

Si je métamorphosais une de mes baskets en chaussure de verre et que je l'abandonnais en pleine rue, y aurait-il un jeune homme pour me la ramener ? Une sorte de remake de Cendrillon, je mérite bien l'aide d'une gentille fée moi aussi. Après tout entre moi et Cendrillon, la plus désespérée c'est moi. Ca y est je deviens folle, quelle idée stupide mes parents ont eu en me laissant regarder des Walt Disney.

C'est aujourd'hui je dois aller aider les Weasley à organiser la cérémonie de demain. J'en suis fatiguée d'avance, et surement un peu déprimée et jalouse.

Tout le monde participe : les " hommes " s'amusent à monter un grand chapiteau, les enfants dégnoment le jardin, et les femmes sont à l'intérieur de la maison à préparer des chambres, nettoyer toute la maison de fond en comble ( la tante Murielle ne doit avoir aucune critique à prononcer), commencer à préparer certains plats pour le lendemain, calmer la future mariée qui devient de plus en plus hystérique à l'approche de la cérémonie, et encore pleins d'autres choses. On voit tout de suite qui travaillent et qui s'amusent. J'aime beaucoup Mme Weasley sauf quand elle passe au mode dictatrice, c'est la dernière fois qu'elle me demande de monter quelque chose dans une des chambres ou la salle de bain.

Charlie est sexy. C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en entrant dans la salle de bain. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il prenait sa douche ? La porte n'était pas fermée, je n'ai même pas entendu l'eau coulé ! Rouge comme une écrevisse, je mis quelques secondes à réagir et à redescendre précipitamment.

8888888

Bien qu'Arthur soit contre mon intervention dans la vie de mon fils, il ne m'a pas défendu de le faire. Tout est dans la nuance.

C'est pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de jubiler en voyant Hermione descendre les escaliers, toujours avec les serviettes que je lui ai demandé de déposer dans la salle de bain. La première partie du plan " une rencontre inoubliable " a fonctionné plus que parfaitement vu les joues rosies, les yeux brillants et le grand sourire d'Hermione !

La phase deux allait bientôt commencer et l'aide de Fred et George va être nécessaire : aux grand maux, les grands remèdes !

8888888

Tout au long de l'après midi, Charlie et moi n'arrêtions pas de nous croiser. Molly n'a pas accepté que je décline son invitation à manger, et me retiens - presque contre mon gré - chez elle. Alors ce n'est qu'au repas, coincée entre Fleur et Charlie, que la gêne du matin se dissipa et que l'on put enfin rire de cette histoire.

En fait, bien que le Charlie à côté de moi soit tout à fait plaisant à regarder, je préfère néanmoins la version déshabillée : après deux années de frustration, j'ai bien le droit de fantasmer un peu !  
Charlie est amusant, certes pas de la même manière que les jumeaux mais rien qu'à l'entendre raconter les malentendus qu'il a avec ses collègues étrangers, notamment sur la langue et les coutumes locales, me font plier en deux. Je ne verrais plus jamais les Roumains de la même manière à présent.

Il m'a dit que dans l'année, une réserve de dragons ouvrirait en Ecosse et qu'il y travaillera plus tard. Il me dit que sa mère en a pleurer de joie car elle n'aime pas le fait qu'il habite trop loin d'elle.  
Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, je devais me coucher pour ne pas avoir mauvaise mine au mariage. Mais avant que je puisse entrer dans la cheminée, George me retint le bras et me demanda :

- Tu sais bien que ma mère voit toujours grand pour les repas, tu aurais pu amener ton ami ici que l'on sache qui il est avant demain, non en fait dans quelques heures.

- Je n'ai amené personne ici parce que je n'ai aucun copain George ! Répliquais-je.

A voir l'air triomphant et ravi de George, je compris que j'étais mal barrée. Quand un des jumeaux a ce genre de regard, c'est toujours le signe d'une farce très amusante sauf pour celui qui en fait les frais, en l'occurrence moi. Merde.

- Et dire que je tous le monde te prend pour une Miss-je-sais-tout, quoi me regarde pas comme ça c'est la vérité ! Je t'explique : il y a une tradition chez les sorciers où les futurs mariés inscrivent sur les invitations une liste de cadeaux possibles, d'autres fois une tenue spéciale pour l'occasion ou encore certaines condition pour assister à la cérémonie. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Ginny t'a obligé à porter du blanc au mariage de Lee ? Je serais toi, j'irais vite chez moi regarder ce qu'il y a d'écrit. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Le fait qu'il est l'air si sérieux me fit paniquer. Qu'avait-il encore manigancé ?

8888888

Une autre phase est enclenchée. Je dois admettre que sans l'aide de George, cela aurait été plus compliqué. J'ai dû sacrifier l'une de mes plus belles photos de George enfant, mais le bonheur de Charlie vaut bien ce petit sacrifice. Soit disant qu'une photographie de lui sur son pot peut-être compromettante. Il ne doit pas se rappeler du costume d'halloween qu'il voulait lorsqu'il avait quatre ans.  
Je me demande comment réagira Hermione en sachant qu'elle doit être obligatoirement...

8888888

... être accompagnée.  
Je m'affale sur mon lit, le cœur battant la chamade. Je nage en plein cauchemar. Aïe mais ça fait mal ! Apparemment, c'est la réalité : Moi, Hermione Granger, a six heures pour trouver quelqu'un pour l'accompagner au mariage. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir Molly et lui dire que je ne peux pas venir tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas " dormi" très longtemps, c'est pourquoi j'ai une mine affreuse avec mes cernes et mes cheveux emmêlés. J'ai l'impression de me revoir à Poudlard. Il est temps d'aller voir Molly et Angelina pour leur annoncer ça. Tu n'as pas été a Gryffondor pour rien Hermione alors bouge toi un peu et affronte les furies !

Alors que j'atterris dans le jardin du Terrier, j'entends Angelina hurler après Fred pour lui avoir teint les cheveux en roux, qui selon lui iront beaucoup mieux avec son futur nom de famille. J'étouffe un petit ricanement en voyant le regard assassin de la future mariée. Enerver une future mariée peut-être aussi dangereux que d'énerver une femme enceinte.

Je sens une main qui s'abat sur mon épaule et je me retourne.

8888888

Depuis la cuisine où je bois tranquillement mon café, je peux voir Fred se moquait de Charlie, mort de peur à l'idée de s'approcher d'Hermione. Les femmes l'ont toujours intimidé, contrairement à Bill qui était un grand séducteur. Enfin, il est assez proche pour signaler sa présence en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas penser avant ...

8888888

... à lui. Une conversation avec Molly me revint, elle se plaignait de Charlie, dont le seul amour de sa vie était sa réserve de Dragons. Je lui souris et nous continuons de parler tranquillement dehors jusqu'au moment où Fleur m'appelle pour me changer. Même Ginny n'a pas pensé à son frère ! Peut-être que ça vaut le coût d'essayer quelque chose avec lui. Il est particulièrement charmant.

8888888

Même deux ans plus tard, je n'ai pas oublié un seul détail de ce mariage. Je me souviens avoir pleuré pendant la cérémonie, accompagnée par de nombreuses autres filles. Le mariage d'un Weasley, et encore moins celui de Georges, ne peut pas être ennuyeux. Entouré de rouquins bruyants, souriants, heureux et amusants, j'ai passé l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie. Fred avait fait éclater toutes sortes de pétards qui laissaient des messages aux amoureux du jour, et le spectacle fut plus beau encore lorsque Charlie m'amena sur la piste de danse et me serra contre lui. J'aurais voulu que ça ne finisse jamais.

- Hermione, tu sais que les gens normaux ne sourient pas quand ils remplissent ce maudit parchemin ?

Charlie ne peut pas comprendre mon sourire, c'est la première année où je peux cocher " concubinage " sur mon parchemin des impôts. L'année prochaine, je vise la case " mariée ".

Molly redeviendra une dictatrice mais cette fois-ci, je pourrais me plaindre de tout et de rien sans que personne n'ose me répondre. Et l'année d'après pourquoi pas ajouter " 1 enfant à charge" ? Voire même deux, dans la famille Weasley les jumeaux ne sont pas rares.

Je m'attendais au pire avec Molly, j'avais peur qu'elle se comporte avec moi comme elle le faisait autrefois avec Fleur, mais elle n'a même pas semblé être surprise. L'instinct de mère sans doute.

Je réfléchis déjà à ce que je demanderais à George pour me venger, quoique sans lui, je fêterais sûrement encore la Sainte Catherine.

Mais au cas où il viendrait à l'esprit d'un des jumeaux de changer ma couleur de cheveux en roux (comme ce fut le cas pour Angelina), je suis sure que l'adorable photo d'eux prise à Halloween leur fera changer d'avis.

Moi machiavélique ? Non, juste réaliste.

* * *

Voilà c'est finit, Review ? 


End file.
